1. Field
The present invention relates to a portable terminal including plural audio input-output units capable of switching and using both an audio input function and an audio output function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known portable terminal, a display and operation keys are separated from each other and the operation keys are generally disposed below the display for a convenient operation. In this basic structure, generally, a speaker is disposed above the display and a microphone is disposed below the keys. Therefore, when a call is made and a user speaks to someone on the telephone, the user has a habit of mechanically seizing the portable terminal so that the speaker is faced upward. In recent years, a design became an important factor when portable terminals are developed. These portable terminals have a thin structure and a large display. Moreover, full-screen display terminals having a touch panel were developed in order to facilitate the use of various applications such as music, movies, and games.
In view of this circumstance, there was suggested a portable terminal capable of increasing the volume of a back cavity of an acoustic converter and improving the hermetic property of the acoustic converter without structural restriction caused due to the miniaturization and thinness (for example, JP-A-2007-96843). The suggested portable terminal includes a holding member holding a speaker, an extension member extending from the end of an opening of the holding member in an outer peripheral direction of the speaker to come in contact with the inner surface of a casing, and a rib member extending from the peripheral edge of the extension member to come in contact with a circuit board. In the portable terminal, the holding member holding the speaker is disposed to hermetically seal the back cavity as a rear surface space of the speaker formed between the holding member and the circuit board.
In future, when a frame becomes narrower with the larger screen of the portable terminal, the portable terminal has an appearance of a point symmetrical structure. Therefore, it may be difficult for a user to distinguish a direction of a speaker from a direction of a microphone in a longitudinal direction of the portable terminal. Even in such a situation, a demand for a portable terminal capable of performing a telephone communication without difficulty for a user to handle the portable terminal is increased.